


Deux Clefs.

by Daelya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelya/pseuds/Daelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux pouvoirs, deux clefs d'une Arme Antique enfouie dans les profondeurs, qui jamais ne devait se réveiller...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux Clefs.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ceci est le premier écrit que je poste sur ce site, alors je suis désolée si certains tags sont mal placés et certains outils mal utilisés (en plus moi et mon anglais tout pourri...)  
> Mis à part cela si vous avez des conseils et des critiques n'hésitez pas j'ai des tas de défauts d'écriture à corriger.  
> Enfin voilà, bonne lecture :)

Une silhouette se frayait un chemin dans la foule, un long manteau sombre à capuche empêchait de discerner son visage et ses mains fines et blanches, féminines, étaient la seule partie de son corps exposée à la lumière. Sa respiration était bruyante, elle ne cessait de se retourner nerveusement et de regarder le ciel qui arborait doucement les couleurs du crépuscule. 

L'étrangère s'arrêta devant un bar à l'enseigne peu avenante fixée de travers. Elle entra, balayant du regard la salle, il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Après avoir dévisagé quelques secondes chaque client elle partit se jucher sur l'un des tabourets alignés devant le comptoir. Elle laissa retomber sa capuche dans son dos, dévoilant une tête blonde dont les cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules. Le barman se rendit à sa rencontre, serviette en main et nettoyant un verre sale, une cigarette logée entre ses dents recouvertes par une large moustache broussailleuse.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Elle lui répondit à voix basse, si bien que son timbre, doux, en était presque inaudible. Elle jeta encore quelques coups d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée.

- Seulement de l'eau s'il-vous-plaît.

Il haussa un sourcil, s'attendant certainement à une boisson alcoolisée, mais obtempéra. Elle le remercia d'un simple sourire distrait, scrutant la porte avec une lueur d'angoisse au fond de ses yeux dont la couleur rappelait celle de l'océan.

- Un problème ? Lui demanda le barman.

Il croisait rarement des personnes aussi jeune dans son bar, pourtant il y avait quelque chose au fond de son regard, un mélange d'anguoisse et de maturité trop rapidement acquise, qui lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile dernièrement. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Rien dont je ne sois habituée.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit en danger de mort - du moins pas elle -, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser retrouver. Elle lâcha un soupir en repoussant une de ses mèches d'un blond proche de l'or derrière son oreille.

- Si c'est grave vous devriez en référer aux autorités, nous avons une base de la marine sur l'île voisine autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Merci mais ils ne peuvent pas m'aider.

Au contraire même, s'ils apprenaient qui elle était sans doute la tueraient-ils sur-le-champ, ou la captureraient selon l'étendue de leurs informations. De toute façon elle connaissait leur réputation locale, ces marines se la coulaient douce et fermaient les yeux sur les pirates qui amarraient dans le coin. Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait trop de vagues ils ne bougeaient pas le petit doigt. Ce qui donnait une belle image du Gouvernement Mondial en soit, même si elle aurait supposé que, dans le Nouveau Monde, leurs ennemis étant plus puissants ils seraient plus sérieux... mais ils ne pouvaient pas être parfait partout. Enfin, elle n'était pas entrée ici seulement pour se rafraîchir ni pour blâmer des marines, les bars étaient aussi l'endroit idéal pour recueillir les dernières rumeurs et les ragots du coin.

- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'un groupe d'étrangers arrivés en ville récemment ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention du barman.

- Je ne sais pas, ce sont des pirates ou de simples voyageurs ? Pas mal de gens amarrent dans le coin.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

- Hum... c'est plutôt une sorte d'organisation, ils se déplacent la plupart du temps par groupes de trois ou quatre, rarement plus. Ah et ils portent un symbole qui peut être confondu avec celui de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pas entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça, désolé.

Elle fixa le fond vide de son verre, elle avait peut-être encore un peu de temps devant elle avant de devoir trouver un équipage qui accepterait de l'emmener jusqu'à la prochaine île. Mais mieux valait rester prudent, elle s'en occuperait immédiatement. Ses affaires étaient déjà dans une auberge, mais il allait lui falloir marchander, son porte-monnaie commençant à rendre l'âme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour des petits boulots ces temps-ci. Elle reprit à l'intention du barman :

- Bien, merci, qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

- Je vais pas vous faire payer pour de l'eau, sauf si j'avais envie de vous truander évidemment.

Elle esquissa un sourire reconnaissant avant de replacer sa capuche sur sa tête et sortir. Le barman allait retourner astiquer ses verres lorsqu'un mouvement au fond de la salle attira son attention. Un homme qu'il avait à peine remarqué se leva de la table où il était assis et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait visiblement rien commandé et, lorsqu'il passa devant lui un tatouage sur son bras attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au symbole de Barbe Blanche, à l'exception près qu'il avait quelque chose de plus sombre... de plus... mort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus que son détenteur était sorti. Et la jeune fille aussi, aucune chance de l'en avertir.

Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le port, il y avait moins de monde dans les rues compte tenu de l'heure tardive, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour l'arranger. Arrivée à destination, elle laissa l'air marin s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, la détendant quelque peu. Bien, à présent il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de sympathique qui l'accepte à son bord. La plupart du temps elle demandait à des navires commerçants, si elle filait un coup de main ça les dérangeait rarement. 

Elle parcourut la jetée, observant sans aborder personne les groupes qui discutaient et les navires amarrés. Comme l'avait dit le barman il y avait une bonne diversité de voyageurs auxquels les pirates ne faisaient pas exception. Elle n'avait croisé aucun marine et il n'y avait pas de tapage dans les parages, c'était bien comme on lui avait dit. Malgré la petite base proche la zone restait neutre tant qu'on ne faisait pas de vagues. 

Arrivée à l'extrêmité du port, elle s'arrêta, observant le soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon, prêtant ses couleurs à la mer. Elle ramena son manteau noir autours d'elle pour se protéger du vent frais. Elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas voyager en mer et pourtant elle en était bien contrainte. 

- Hikari.

La voix dure et froide qui prononçait son prénom déclencha un frisson qui parcourut son échine. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bond, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes, bâti comme un athlète. Sur sa peau mate se distinguait clairement un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, tatoué sur son avant-bras. Hikari fronça les sourcils, déjà ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Quelle erreur avait-elle faite ?

- Où sont tes complices ? Siffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, un pli moqueur se formant au coin de ses lèvres percées de multiples piercings. Il était probablement seul, ce n'était qu'un groupe isolé qui avait réussi à la rattraper, sans doute dispersé en ville à présent. Si c'était comme ça elle devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser sans trop de problèmes, bien que la présence d'eau autours d'elle ne l'arrangeait pas.

- Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment.

D'un geste menaçant il se saisit de l'arme à feu accrochée dans son dos. Elle était énorme, ce devait faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais elle savait avoir un avantage sur cet homme.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il pointa le canon sur elle, Hikari songea que s'il appuyait sur la détente sa tête sautait et une bonne partie de son corps avec. Elle avait déjà suffisamment vu quels dégâts matériels pouvait faire cette arme. Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'homme, ce qui était loin d'embellir son visage déjà déformé par ce qui ressemblait à la cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure. 

- Je ne dois pas te tuer, c'est tout.

Hum... les ordres avaient-ils changé ou était-ce seulement ce subordonné qui estimait pouvoir déborder sur les consignes ? Elle espérait vivement que ce soit la seconde option, bien que ça n'arrange pas ses affaires pour autant. Enfin, elle ne le laisserait pas lui mettre la main dessus.

Sans prévenir, elle fila sur sa gauche, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle entendit une détonnation et un sinistre craquement de planches. En jettant un coup d'oeil elle constata que la coque d'un des navires amarrés venait d'être touchée. Elle grimaça, n'aimant pas franchement communiquer ses ennuis aux autres, bien que ce ne soit pas sa principale préoccupation sur le moment. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers l'homme qui déployait à présent un large sourire tordu.

- Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas capable de te tirer dessus ?

Ce type était un vrai taré, elle risquait vraiment de finir sévèrement blessée si elle ne se méfiait pas plus. Et s'enfuir en ligne droite ne l'y aiderait pas. Cachée par son manteau, elle caressa du bout des doigts la fine mais solide corde terminée par des poids qui pendait à sa ceinture. Si elle l'immobilisait elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son agresseur qui remarqua avec un air narquois : 

- Tu te rends finalement ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et, estimant être à une distance suffisante pour ne pas râter son coup, balança son ''arme'' en avant. Tout alla bien trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, la corde s'enroula autours de ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser au sol, son menton percutant violemment les dalles.

- Sale petite garce...

Elle se contenta d'éloigner d'un coup de pied l'arme de sa portée. Elle fit demi tour et commença à courir pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'une nouvelle voix l'interpella : 

- Hep gamine ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!


End file.
